Jedoi Avalos
"You're a curious one for someone about to meet their end..." -Preksak to Jedoi Jedoi Avalos, also known as The Last, The Traveler, Child of Asgard, Drottingu of Dellsmite, Lady of Citadel, Librarian '''and '''High King of Auru, Keeper of History, Bearer of Mercy, and Mother of Wolves, is a Lokan hero and Historian. She is a human with ender blood well known for her large pack of wolves. Jedoi spent her early years in the neutral city of Asgard, learning about the world and it's inhabitants from Cryptite and Artagan. As a child, she made many friends, some of which she is still close with today. She was one of the Lokans infected with the Blight, but after the ordeal and their arrival on the new world, she started a new town with a few friends, both old and new. It was named Talongon. Talongon was a small city Jedoi took great pride in. She held the rank of Subowner, and took the name of the village as her own surname. However, she came to see Lazuli Avalos, the owner of the town, as a mother figure, and adopted Lazuli's surname as well. She still uses the name Jedoi Avalos-Talongon for official signatures and documents. However, Talongon was raided heavily, and so the citizens of Talongon came together and put a plan in place to create a new, safer town. This city went on to become the first home of many new Slicers, a beacon of light in a dark time. Dellsmite. Life in Dellsmite was joyous, overall. Jedoi personally invited most members, and thus cared very deeply for them. She and Leasaur, one of her oldest friends, served as the two subowners under Lady Lazuli. As time passed, however, Jedoi and Lazuli began arguing over plans for the city. A few other of Jedoi's friends agreed with her, and they began to rebel. They held a meeting in secret, and decided to vote for a new leader. Jedoi was elected, and soon after demanded leadership from her mother. She would realise later the mistake she had made. At the time, however, Jedoi believed she was a good leader. She choose Ronshaud Risewell as a new subowner, and they proceeded to build a kingdom. In time, the Kingdom of Dellsmite would consist of the city of same name, Blackwater, and Dhem Koldur. Jedoi began to plan for a new addition to the kingdom, and returned leadership to Lazuli. She set off with Ronshaud and Godemox and created Cardahri. They disliked the name and location after awhile, so they returned to Dellsmite. Very soon after, they joined Artagan and Leasaur as they built Citadel, and the three, among many other Dellsmiters, happily joined them. Ronshaud, Godemox, and Jedoi were good friends. They almost always lived in the same city. One day, they ventured from Citadel and found a beautiful flower forest. Jedoi fell in love with the area, and Ronshaud and Godemox agreed they would make a village there. They called it Freesia, and began building a wall at once. Their design was ambitious, however, and they never completed it. So they returned to Citadel. Godemox remained there until it's end. However, Ronshaud had an offer to join Dragonstone, the capital of Argus, to make peace with the Vanguard Alliance. He accepted, and Jedoi went with him. Jedoi missed her friends in Citadel, though, and so she returned. Ron made good friends with the people of Dragonstone and Argus, and he made it his home. There she remained, until the last days of Taan. She had the luck of speaking personally with Preksak while he was working on his machine. Jedoi had been raised with tales of his terror, and to actually meet him was astounding to her. She asked him many questions, some of which he answered. When the time came to escape Taan, she remained with the people of Citadel to create a new city in the new world. It was named Cerulean City, and she had the honour of helping plan it. Cerulean City joined with another city, Zion, led by the Guardian Mopb, and they created an alliance called the Kingdom of Kalros. However, King Artagan disappeared and one by one his people followed. Jedoi was left in the ruins until Lazuli returned to bring her to her village in the west, Makosa. Jedoi longed for the North, and one morning, found herself on the North Star sailing for Kalros. She wandered for weeks in the Taiga before being found by Grubul, who led her to Auru. He offered her a place in this city, and she accepted. Jedoi loved Auru and the Valderkal. She fought with them against Hilo and Eldritch, and even after Valderkal disbanded, she holds a great patriotism for Auru, the Asmund Alliance, and Kalros. During this time, she assisted a young man named Tee Alduin who was stuck between worlds. After helping "fix" him, he joined Auru and quickly became her friend as she taught him about Loka and Auru. He climbed the ranks of Auru quickly and became a Lord in record time. When Xovious, High King of Auru, led many Aurulians west to form Draekonfell, Jedoi remained and was named High King. Upon her ascension to the throne, she named Tee a King and her right hand man. The two grew close during the war, not just king and adviser, or even best friends, but lovers. Tee soon proposed, and later married her atop the Spire. Eventually they would have three sons together, Zepheses, Thanius, and Kaph. Category:Database Category:Players